When Midorima gets sick
by ChuppyTrucha
Summary: Midorima gets sick. It's not his fault blame Takao or his whole team. The GoM doesn't know that...yet. They didn't expect Midorima to be a total different person. It takes them the whole day to figure out that the former vice-captain was sick- well its the first time they see him sick. Some romance,maybe? My first story so please kindly check it out for a moment.


Guys! It's my first story so please try and be nice to me. Please don't be shy and point out my mistakes. After all, English is not my first language. Some yaoi hint (maybe). **I don't own Kuroko no Basket**. iF I did my OTPs are probably married now.

SO PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

It was late at night when Takao, the point guard of Shūtoku High, suggested that its a great idea to go swimming on the lake near by. Seeing it was a stupid idea Midorima refuses to join them but was forced by his teammates. By force I meant by getting his lucky item and making him chase them until they've reached the lake. He still refuses to join them because what kind of idiot would want to go swimming at night in a freezing lake on winter. Unfortunately for him he was pushed by that 'idiot'. Resulting all of them to get sick the next day.

That next day was a normal day for the Generation of Miracle. Kise and Aomine decided to skip school and just play basketball for the whole day. Kuroko was in class sleeping which the teacher didn't really notice, which also pisses Kagami off because its unfair how Kuroko is allowed to sleep while he isn't. Murasakibara and Akashi is still in Tokyo. After the Winter Cup, the Generation of Miracles was back to their normal self just like when they were in Teikō. No apologies or thank you's needed just a simple nod and handshakes. As for Midorima he's at home laying on the couch. All is normal (except for Mido-chin) until a certain tsundere grab his phone.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was never ordered by anybody not even by his parents and everyone knew that. So why is the former vice-captain of Teikō decided to text him to buy ice cream? When did the vice-captain started liking ice cream? As far as he know it was Atsushi, the baby of GoM, who likes them. He checked his phone again just to make sure he read it right.

From: **Shintarou the teddybear hogger** _(n/a idk if i spell hog right. It's actually hogged but it doesnt sound right)_

Seijuro-chan~ can you stop by my house and buy some strawberry ice cream for shintarou-chan! ^^ domo arigatou~

**Sent 10:45 a.m**

**Seen 10:46 a.m**

"Seijuro-chan.. Ice cream..chan.. Arigatou" the captain repeated those words for whole a minute. Anyone would've laughed at him but the dark clouds above him scared the people off. He kept checking if Midorima was the one that actually send. He read the message again and again and again and again. "Seijuro-chan.. Sei.. Seijuro-chan blah blah blah wait!"

**_Seijuro-chan_** it says

Loading

Loading

Still loading

Still still loading

Done!

"WHEN DID I ALLOW HIM TO CALL ME BY MAHH FIRST NAME! AND WHAT THE BROWNIE IS SEIJURO-CHAN!" Yes, you heard it right the Akashi Seijuro shouted in the middle of the street and kept saying the word seijuro-chan. You can see his left eye twitching everytime he repeated that word.

Meanwhile at the Midorima residence a certain green haired boy felt a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Akashi wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at Midorima's house. But this wasn't really what he is expecting. The strawberry ice cream was left lying on the floor. It took him 5 minutes to blinked at the sight and another 5 minutes to recover from the shock. He immediately grabbed his phone and message the rest.

To: **Tesuya the kawaii invisible man, Atsushi at the sushi, PervertDaiki, Ryōta-the-second-great-trying-hard-copycat**

Shintarou's NOW! I don't care what you are doing just get here ASAP! I'm talking about you daiki! Stop masturbating and get you black ass here!

P.S. bring an exorcist its URGENT!

**Sent 11:10 a.m**

**Seen by Tetsuya the kawaii invisible man, Atsushi at the sushi**

**Seen by everyone 11:13 a.m**

* * *

"Aominecchi hold on fo-AWWOUCCCCH Ahominecchi so mean~" the dark blue haired guy 'accidentally' hit the blonde in the face with a basketball.

"Whatever moron. Why did you even stop?"

"I felt my phone vibrate"

"Haa?! Your phone is at the side how can you feel it? Baka!"

"So mean Aominecchi! Well my manger always text me my schedules and if I'm late I get punished so I trained myself to hear the vibration of my phone." the blonde explained with a pout on his face.

"That sounds so kinky Kise! Are banging your manager? Wait Are you CHEATING ON ME?!" Aomine shouted at his former teammate with a straight face. The people who were passing by was now starting a rumour that the handsome-blonde-model is gay. Well it's not like Kise or Aomine cares about what people say about them.

"Aominecchi if your trying to fool around with me, please don't say it with a straight face for your sake and mine. And no I'm not 'cheating' on you because there is no us." The blonde replied and felt his heart ached a bit on what he said. _'What was that? Maybe I ran to much'_ Kise thought.

"Aominecchi I got a text from a... a.. a fangirl" and there goes Kise down on the floor holding his precious jewel.

"Kise you bastard!" Which gets another 'so me..ea.n a..ho..mi...ne'

"Kise, Akashi texted me! Come on lets go to Midorima's house"

"Aominecchi, Akashicchi texted me too and he said you got a black ass hahahhaaha" A loud laughed echoed through the court. And you can see a certain blue haired is chasing a laughing blondy.

* * *

Somewhere in Seirin High the phantom of GoM just walked out class like it was nothing. No one noticed him even the teacher that's talking in front of them. Well Kagami still noticed him and decided to just let him go just this once.

To: **BAKAgami-kun**

Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun summoned us. Can you tell coach and the others I won't be there! Arigatou.

P.S the answer for number 1-10 is all false

P.P.S this is a thank you from me

P.P.P.S please removed the twisted expression you have you look ugly

To: **Kuroko-bastard**

Kuroko you bastard! And thank you for the answer!

From: **BAKAgami-kun**

* * *

At a convenience store Murasakibara just come out with a whole bag filled with chips ,chocolates and candies when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Aaree? Aka-chin just texted me~ where does Mido-chin live again?" He said particularly to no one. The tall purple haired felt someone bump in to him. He looked at the small boy with doe-eyed and a scared expression. He was going to ask him if he knows where Midorima lives, but the boy run away as fast as he can, repeatedly apologizing. Murasakibara just continued eating his snack like nothing happened. '_Ahh let me just ask Muro-chin the way_' he thought.

Back to Akashi, he knew that Murasakibara easily forgets everything. He called the person or the babysitter who can help him.

"Hello? Who's this?" The person answered.

"Hello? Tatsuya, this is Akashi.

"Ohh.. Akashi-kun how did you get my number? And how may I help you?"

"I have connections and can you please drop off Atsushi here at Shintarou's. Atsushi is probably at the convenience store near the subway. And I'll send you Shintarou's address."

"Got it Akashi-san"

Back to Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin~ I don't know where Mido-chin lives can you bring me there?

"Sure, I'll be in 2 seconds"

"Haa?~ Muro-chin where are you?"

"Turn around" so Murasakibara did. "Oohh there you are~ come one Muro-chin lead the way"

* * *

And so all the GoM (excluding Midorima, Kise, and Aomine) were outside waiting for Aomine and Kise to arrived. Kuroko was the first one to arrive with Murasakibara coming second. Himuro just dropped Murasakibara off and told him to call if he's needed, which earned Himuro a pat on the head from Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara and Himuro-kun seemed close." The phantom commented.

"Hmm~ I like Muro-chin he buys me food and take cares of me."

"I see. Then, I like Akashi-kun he teaches me and help me improved my techniques." Kuroko said, oblivious that a certain someone was listening a.k.a. Akashi. Three minutes passed since the two arrived. They eventually heard footsteps coming their way and some arguing included.

"Aominecchi! Hurry up! We're gonna be late. Akashicchi will get mad."

"Tch, it's your fault. If you hadn't laughed then I wouldn't have to chase you."

"No its not! It's you-

"Daiki, Ryōta you're late." Uh-oh.

* * *

After making the dumb and dumber pair ran laps around the whole town, they finally went inside Midorima's house to see the 'emergency' Akashi was talking about. When they entered the nothing seems to be wrong. Everything was neat and clean like how it normally is.

"Akashi, why did you tell us to go here? Nothing seems to be wrong and Midorima is not even here. Isn't this trespassing?" Aomine said. Akashi was about to say something but the sounds of metals clashing interrupted him.

"Follow me to the kitchen. And Daiki this is not trespassing Shintarou's here." Akashi answered. He heard Aomine said something about interrupting his date with Kise. _'Since when did Daiki have the guts to ask Ryōta out?_' Akashi thought.

Inside the kitchen they saw the green haired boy trying to cook something. They weren't surprised to see the food burnt or the kitchen on fire. It was a normal sight of Midorima in the kitchen. What surprised them the most was what Midorima was wearing. A pair of teddybear pyjamas, not just any normal pyjamas; it was coloured green and the long sleeves look a bit big on him but still fitted him. They also notice the big rainbow coloured blanket on the floor and the gigantic panda bear laid on the table.

The GoM doesn't know who that person is but they have their suspicion. They still couldn't believe that the usually serious and scowling person was actually smiling and not frowning or something. They just stared at him for a minute shock was evidently written on their face, well except for Akashi cause he has seen this sight when we first entered, even Kuroko was shocked. Finally Akashi broke the silence.

"Shintarou, what are you doing?" Hearing his name called Midorima turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"Seijuro-chan~" 1 2 3 and go.

"SEIJURO-CHAN?!" The rest obviously shouted. Except for Kuroko since he knows that it was no point for him to yell it out loud and the others did it for him.

"Aarree? Tetsu-chan, Ryōta-chan, Sushi-chan, Kiki-chan what are you guys doing here?" Midorima asked, confused about why the others were here. The shocked faces didn't go unnoticed at the tsundere but he just thought that they were shocked to see how his food turned out.

Staaaaaaaaaaare.

Staaaaaaaare.

Staaaaare.

Staaare.

Blink.

"Midorima -kun since when did you start calling me by my first name?" Kuroko broke the silenced and Kise was the second one who broke it by laughing out loud. Akashi just look amused. Who wouldn't? The high arc shooter called them by their first name. Murasakibara just didn't say anything. As for Aomine he looks like shit that's been stepped on.

"Ki... Ki ?...chan?"

"Yeah! Kiki-chan!" Midorima answered cheerfully while Aomine still haven't recovered from the shocked and embarrassment and Kise was still laughing.

"I-I hahahahaha ca..n..t hahahahaa kiki-chan..hahahaha Aominecchi is hahahahaha"

"Ryōta silence."

"Yes Akashicchi." And that's what happened at the kitchen. They all went down to the living room leaving the kitchen still on fire. No one really cares, Akashi can just pay for it. AS ALWAYS.

* * *

It has been an hour since they sat down at the living room and none of them said a word. It wasn't a tense atmosphere or anything just an awkward situation. They watched the high-arc shooter open the TV and turn the channel to a cartoon show that they haven't seen or knew. Apparently the main character is an 6-years-old bald dude that just do some stuff that children do. They don't really understand what was happening but at least one of them was enjoying it.

"Caillou caillou~" wait make that two. Apparently Murasakibara also watch this show with Himuro. Or more likely forced him to.

"Soooo.." Kise tried to break the silence that's happening between the sane GoM members. He tried.

"I heard that Caillou second voice actor died that's why he sounds different and that Caillou's voice actor is actually a girl als-"

"Ki. Se. Shut. The . Fuck. Up!" Well I said TRIED. Doesn't mean he'll make the situation less awkward. By shutting up Kise, they find themselves again in a different situation.

"AH! Kiki-chan said a bad word! Sushi-chan ATTACK!" Oops. They forgot that "kids" were also there. Murasakibara doesn't really care if Aomine sweared but then he remembered that he was the reason why he wasn't allowed to have sweets for 3 days. By the way that happened in middle school.

To be continued.

* * *

_*does a narrator voice*_

And so the GoM are now at Midorima's house will they figure out what's wrong with him? Will they know that is was only a fever? What's going on between Kise and manag- Aomine? Is Himuro real whipped by Murasakibara? Who is this 'connection' that Akashi meant? Why was the questions at the test all answered false? What happened to the exorcist? what about the rumors between Aomine and Kise? Will it be th end of Kise's career? Why are they watching Caillou instead of Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs? What happened to Aomine after he was attacked? Why was Akashi and Kuroko making out- Will Murasakibara get his revenge on Aomine for what he did? Why did he suddenly want revenge now? How did Kise know about Caillou? Was he secretly watching the show at his free time? Why are there many questions? Why are there spoilers at these questions? Why am I still asking? Why?

Go wait for the next chapter to have these stupid questions answered!

**And find out how the GoM will react in these kind of situation!**

Ja ne~


End file.
